


ambiguity

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a free-verse poem of identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ambiguity

_"you taste bitter."_  
she whispers to me  
as she tightens the noose  
round and round  
her own neck  
or was it mine  
i wonder

 _"sour,_  
 _just like those lemons.”_  
she murmurs yet again  
pressing blunt nails  
into my skin  
into our skin  
and she laughs  
a soft  
forced exhale

 _"don’t you miss me,_  
 _don’t you miss us,_  
 _don’t you miss this?”_  
she hisses into my ear  
into our ears  
and i shake my head  
we shake our heads  
and she laughs yet again

 _"do not deny it, child."_  
she whispers again  
her voice loud as thunder  
and soft as the wind  
and i shudder  
we shudder  
under her grasp  
under our grasp  
and she squeezes  
and i squeeze  
and we all squeeze  
the pressure around my  
her  
our  
neck  
necks

it hurts me  
it hurts her  
it hurts us  
it hurts  
it hurts  
it just hurts too much

 _"crumble, child."_  
she sighs pitifully  
i sigh too  
and we sigh  
and dust she becomes  
dust  
we become.


End file.
